femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Julie McKenna (The Mysteries of Laura)
'Julie McKenna '(Jesmille Darbouze) is the hidden villainess of "The Mystery of the Dead Heat", episode 2.06 of The Mysteries of Laura ''(airdate October 28, 2015). She was the owner of a bike shop and the wife of Connor McKenna. She also frequented a gym run by Matthew Burke, who was found dead in the gym's built-in sauna. After learning of a complaint Julie threatened to make against Matthew, detectives Laura Diamond and Jake Broderick went to question her at her shop. There, they found her coaching Connor through an obstacle course, which they claimed was training for ''American Ninja Warrior. Julie also stated that her complaint was about a homeless man named Archie Vale, who she claimed had been inappropriately staring at her and that she'd seen him on the day of Matthew's death at the gym looking angry. But later on, it was uncovered that Julie and Connor were conniving robbers targeting the NYPD Annex Building to make off with the money and contraband items inside, with their makeshift obstacle course serving as training for their criminal mission. Julie previously worked in the same office was Cecilia Burke (Matthew's wife) and used her position to map out their future target. Later, Connor and Julie broke into the van Matthew and Cecilia shared and stole the blueprints for the Annex, with Connor knocking Matthew out and trapping him in the sauna when he caught them trying to return the keys. The evil couple also utilized Connor's military demolition experience to construct explosives to break into the Annex through the ventilation system. Julie and Connor's villainous reveal came when orange fibers were found in Cecilia's van, which Laura recognized as the material from the net of the McKenna's obstacle course. The team went to the bike shop to arrest the couple, but found that they had already fled their home and burned much of the evidence to their plot. The team was initially led to believe the couple was targeting a bank, but Laura later discovered their true target when she recognized the building's design correlated with the course they constructed, with the bomb they placed in the bank serving to disable the block-wide security system. Laura and her team hurried to stop the nefarious robbers, as their entering the Annex vault would compromise the evidence in thousands of NYPD cases. Laura and Jake caught the couple as they tried to break into the Annex vault, but Connor held them off by firing a machine gun at them. Laura was able to take Connor out by shooting him in the arm once he ran out of ammo, but Julie was able to evade the detectives by fleeing through the ventilation duct they had entered in from. But once Julie reached the roof, she was cornered by detectives Billy Soto and Meredith Bose, who force her at gunpoint to surrender. She and Connor were then arrested for Matthew's murder (and presumably their other crimes). Gallery Julie McKenna arrest.png|Julie McKenna's arrest Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Conspirator Category:Greedy Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Pistol Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Arrested